


the dream

by brwneyedvixen



Category: Inception, arthur and eames - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brwneyedvixen/pseuds/brwneyedvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>right, so this is obviously not beta'd. nor is has it been looked at/edited in any way. i have a thing against proper grammar. this is my first work ever published. got this idea while in the shower and decided this was worth sharing...or not, either way here it is: </p>
<p>he was hired for a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dream

he opened him up slowly, his thick fingers covered in slick. the sweet pucker of his asshole grasping and yearning. 

"i'm ready" he gasped, his voice wrecked, his hips undulating. 

pulling back he looked at him, his hair, usually tamed into submission, curled around his ears, stuck to his forehead. 

pulling back, he slicked up his hard, weeping cock. looking down once more at the man in his bed, he slowly pushed in. 

'bear down, darling' he whispered, his large hands gripping slim hips.

he was tight, unbearably so. both gasped and moaned once he bottomed out. 

long, slim fingers caressed his face. he met those dark coffee colored eyes and wished things were different, real. 

slowly he began to move, slow strokes, listening to his partner moan and touch, fingers gripping his ass as his rhythm quickened, and strokes deepened. 

he was close, both of them were, he reached down between their sweaty and straining bodies, and gripped his cock. a few rough strokes and he felt his hole tighten and grasp. 

his moans were sweet music, pushing him over the edge, he came in long spurts. 

once he caught his breath, he slowly pulled out of his partners tight needy hole. a hand grabbed his hip, and soft lips sloppily suckled his neck. 

"eames" he slurred. 

"just a moment, love, i'll be back in tick" and walked to the bathroom, his legs feeling weak, his heart heavy.

he look at the gun with a silencer sitting on the bathroom counter, then at the reflection in the mirror. his dirty blond hair standing up in spikes, his pupils dilated, his cheeks still slightly pink, lips swollen. 

picking up the gun he cocks the gun, puts it to his forehead and shoots. 

his eyes pop open, he feels the tube in his arm, hears the hissing of the machine. he looks over to the man lying next to him, body limp, a small stain on the front of his slacks. 

he gets the gun lying next to him and just as arthur's eyes open, he shoots him in the middle of his forehead. 

he will never forget the soft look in his eyes, nor the second of shock right before pulling the trigger. 

he looked at arthur's limp body; his slim, compact form and was filled with regret. slowly he lowered the gun, adjusted his coat and walked out of the wharehouse.


End file.
